


Fear

by Datonemarvelgeek



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Corpses, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Pennywise (IT), M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datonemarvelgeek/pseuds/Datonemarvelgeek
Summary: The Losers were all called back to Derry, where they rediscover fears they don't remember having, and discover new fears that weren't there before.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just a big idea I had thought of while watching the miniseries and had gotten bored and started typing. Not a oneshot, but I liked the idea.

**Bill Denbrough**

As soon as Bill arrived in Derry, he knew the fears would begin. He _knew_ the clown would start fucking with his head. He tried to empty his thoughts, in hopes the clown couldn't sense the fear he had, but it didn't work. 

The goddamn clown had found them at The Jade of the Orient just an hour before. So, pissed, Bill had began collecting his things.

"Bill?" He heard a low, deep voice. 

"Mike?" He looked around and saw no one. "Mike?" 

"You came back." A man stood in the doorway now, leaned against the doorframe but Bill could only see one side of his face. He was tall, about 6 foot, with sparkling blue eyes and dark brown hair. A neatly trimmed beard framed what Bill could see of his handsome face, a squared jawline underneath the hair, and a firm, muscular build.

"I'm sorry. W- huh- who are you?" He asked him.

The man said nothing, just stood there, his hand stuck in the pocket of his brown checkered slacks. "Oh, come on, Billy." He smiled and Bill grew pale.

"Georgie?" He whispered and Georgie nodded, still not looking at him. "Oh, Georgie!" Bill lunged to hug him and Georgie wrapped his arm around him. 

They stayed that way for a long while until Bill began to notice a fowl stench and pulled away and began to scream out in horror. "Welcome home, Billy." The warm, calm voice was gone, replaced by a demonic rasp. The side of his face that wasn't visible to Bill before was now clearly visible. There were holes, like teethmarks all in his face and his eye was pushed back in his skull. His arm missing. "I missed you so much, Billy!" 

"G- get the f- fuh- fuck away!" Billy shouted and "Georgie" lept at him, trapping him beneath his large body.

"It's all your fault, Bill!" He screamed in his face and Bill heard the sound of feet stomping up the stairs. 

"Is everyone ready?" He heard Ben's voice.

Georgie hissed, looking toward the door with a wicked smirk and wrapped his hand around Bill's throat, choking him. 

Bill was losing consciousness, his vision blurred as he looked at what could've been the face of his brother if he he had grown up.

"What are you doing, man? Why are you on the floor?" Richie asked from the doorway as Bill gasped for air, noticing the man was no longer on top of him. 

"Huh? It was G- juh- Georgie. He was here." He sat up and held his neck.

"Oh, shit, Bill." Bev walked over and ran her hand over the red handprints around Bill's neck. 

"Are you okay?" Ben asked softly.

"Y- yuh- yeah." He nodded and coughed as Eddie dropped his bags in the hall outside the door.

"What the fuck did I miss?" He looked at his friends and they pursed their lips as Richie and Ben helped him up onto his feet. 

"So- something you d- duh- didn't want to see," Bill whispered, shaking in Richie and Ben's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> God, please don't hate it.


End file.
